Gypsy Spirit
by Shamrock Shannyn
Summary: Nightwing learns of a planned hit on Matches Malone


Disclaimer: Batman & Nightwing are properties of DC COMICS. This is an original fan fiction story, not written for profit and not intended to infringe on their copyright.

Gypsy Spirit

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

"Hey Rita, give me another cold one." Manny called out already almost too intoxicated to stand. Rita denied his request from behind her bar feeling confident of her safety there. She had a weapon stashed every few feet out of view just in case some ill tempered drunk decided to challenge her authority. As Manny mumbled his curses Rita turned her attention to the television positioned just above bar in the right corner. An alert sound had caught her attention and she turned just in time to see several counties flashing on the bottom of the screen.

_Thunderstorm Watch: Devin, Gotham, Haven, Kane, Kelley, Land, and McDaniel Counties until 1 a.m. _

"Go on home Manny. Got a storm headed this way. You don't want to be passed out in the alley when it gets here." Rita scolded.

"I could always stay with you sweetheart." Manny offered with a grin. Rita glared at the mid-aged man with a rounded belly and scoffed.

"You always were a dreamer." Rita retorted and dismissed the conversation by turning back to the television.

_People in these counties should remain weather aware throughout the evening and early morning hours. These storms have the possibility of producing straight line winds, heavy rain, dangerous lighting and golf ball size hail. Stay tuned to channel 5 as the evening progresses for more information..._

Manny stumbled out the back door of the bar and grill still mumbling under his breath. Lightning flashed in the distance producing just enough illumination for Manny to register his attacker before he was grabbed and tossed into several large garbage cans.

"What the...?" Manny asked surprised.

"Good to see you again, Manny." A threatening voice answered.

"Riiiiiiita!!" Manny screamed and scurried to the back door of the bar trying desperately to get back inside.

"Nice try Manny but you don't want to do that." The voice ordered. Manny went completely still as if he were willing himself invisible.

"Now how about you and I have a little chat?" His attacker purposed. Manny knew however that it wasn't really a question.

"What...whatever you say...Nightwing."

VVVVV

"Will the Batman not be required tonight sir?" Alfred asked of Bruce Wayne who readied himself for an evening of crime fighting without the benefit of his usual nightly wardrobe.

"Later, Alfred. First I have an important meeting." Bruce replied and slipped into a gawd awful jacket and tie. Alfred refrained from stating his opinion of Bruce's attire knowing that the Batman often had to go undercover to obtain his information.

"Will you be late sir? Bad weather is on the horizon I fear." Alfred warned.

"Since when has weather stopped me Alfred?" Bruce asked sincerely.

"Never sir. I cannot think of anything that stops you Master Bruce, not even your own safety." Alfred snipped getting his point across.

"I'll be careful Alfred and if all goes well I'll be home early." Bruce promised. Alfred knew from years of experience to put little stock in that hope...

VVVVV

"Spill it Manny or I pay a visit to your parole officer. I'll bet she would be REAL interested in your extracurricular activities as a bookie..." Nightwing threatened and then stood back and waited for his prey to give up. Just like clockwork, his stoolie did just that.

"I ain't seen Joey Max since last week. I swear it Nightwing! I ain't looking for no trouble..." Manny stuttered and stepped back from the costumed man before him. The last run in he had with Nightwing had left him with broken ribs and bruised pride, he wasn't anxious to go down that road again.

"No trouble Manny...if you tell me where Joey Max is..." Nightwing promised with an almost wicked grin. In the darkness of the back alley outside Rita's Bar & Grill, he looked to Manny as though he were some kind of demon.

"He's selling his crap to kids Manny...I believe the children are our future...don't you?" Nightwing growled, stepping up to stand directly in Manny's face. Manny gulped self consciously and stepped further back, only to be stopped by a graffiti painted brick wall.

"Ye..Yes...I...do..." Manny agreed shaking his head vigorously.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Nightwing asked, baiting his prey.

"We?" Manny asked in a weak voice. Nightwing noticed his bald head illuminated from a nearby street light, just enough for Nightwing to see the beads of sweat gathering there.

"Uh-huh..." Nightwing answered. This was the most fun he had had all night, still with the warm breeze picking up; Nightwing knew a storm was brewing. He just hoped it was only from the weather...

"I think...I might...know where you can find him..."Manny offered timidly.

"Now see, that would be nice and then I could tell your parole officer how much you care about this city and its kids..." Nightwing answered sarcastically. An effort wasted on the frightened man.

"Yes...please do..." Manny gulped. "Word is he's got a hit going down tonight but I don't know the guy he's offing."

"Manny..." Nightwing growled.

"It's true! I swear!" Manny explained hurriedly. He could tell Nightwing was losing his patience. The wind chose that moment to kick up trash, sending it swirling in circles inside the alley. Something about the wind and the darkness made Manny seriously uneasy. Nightwing however, seemed to somehow belong to the night. A shiver went up Manny's spine at the thought.

"You want accessory to murder brought to your parole officer's attention?" Nightwing asked, and then grabbed Manny by his collar.

"NO! Wait! It's some guy from Gotham. Joey hired him to burn out the competition." Manny explained nervously.

"So why the hit?" Nightwing asked intrigued.

"Cause the guy got everybody out of the crack house before he torched it. Joey said...well, I heard he said... that was no way to send a message. Ticked Joey off to no end. He's says..."Manny stopped, realizing by Nightwing's expression that he had been caught.

"I know, I know, Manny. You HEARD he said..."Nightwing interjected.

"Yeah...rite... anyways he says once he takes down that guy nobody in Gotham or the 'haven is gonna mess with him. This torch guy is supposed to be some kind of bad ass or something..."

"NAME, Manny. I want a NAME!" Nightwing huffed. One more minute with this whinny low life threatened to ruffle Nightwing's last feather...

"Uh...It was Lighter or Blaze or something..." Manny stuttered. How was he supposed to remember with Nightwing literally breathing down his neck? Manny suddenly realized Nightwing's stance had gotten a whole lot meaner... out of self preservation, somehow Manny managed to recall the name Nightwing was searching for.

"Matches. That's it. Matches Malone..."

VVVVV

"Youse got no call to be unhappy with me, Mr. Max..." Matches Malone explained, talking as much with his hands as with words. His employer seemed unimpressed with any explanation Malone was handing out.

"One simple job Malone. That's all it would have taken for you to be working in the big leagues forever. Guess you couldn't handle the pressure." Joey Max spoke through gritted teeth. Matches persisted in throwing his hands around as he continued.

"Youse LOOKING at the big leagues- MAX." Matches challenged by stepping forward and emphasizing Joey's name. Joey Max's two hired muscle men looked to each other and then casually put some distance between themselves and their employer. They knew Malone's reputation all too well. If Max wanted them to take on Malone he was going to have to pay them a lot more money.

"You let the people have a free ride. That wasn't in our arrangement..." Joey Max accused angrily. In an overwhelming lack of judgment, Max emphasized his accusation by attempting to put out his cigar on Matches face. A decision he regretted instantly. With lightning fast moves Matches had his former employer eating the floor inside the empty warehouse with his hands held firmly behind his back. A quick glance to Max's bodyguards told Matches they would be no trouble, as they clearly walked far enough away so as not to be involved.

"I let them live. Youse better pray I'm as generous with you..." Matches growled.

"Let him go, Malone." A voice boomed from behind the two men. Matches pulled Joey Max up by his arms but did not release his hold on him.

"Now why do youse think I would want to do that?" Matches asked as he turned to face his opponent.

"Because the cops are on the way." Nightwing reported. He enjoyed seeing his adopted father in the guise of Matches. It was always a treat for Nightwing to see the old man in action, even after all these years.

"And why's that?" Malone asked tightening his grip on Max's arms.

"Oh, something about drugs, money laundering, arson, and murder for hire..." Nightwing clicked off the list as he casually threw two batarangs that incapacitated Max's bodyguards instantly.

"That murder for hire wouldn't have anything to do with me, would it?" Matches asked and glared at Max. Perspiring profusely, Joey Max struggled to get free.

"Uh-huh." Nightwing chimed.

"In that case, I'm gonna teach this punk a lesson." Matches growled. "And youse too hero." Matches informed Nightwing.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger Malone. He's all yours. My only concern is keeping him off the streets of Bludhaven." As sirens began to blare in the background Nightwing gave a knowing grin and stepped back into the darkness.

"The cops will be here in two minutes man!" Joey Max shouted trying to rattle Malone's nerves. He had no idea who he was dealing with.

"Dat's okay Max. I only need a minute..." Matches bragged with a smile.

VVVVV

Nightwing crouched atop a warehouse roof a few buildings to the left of where he had left Matches. Staring at the blue and red police lights, Nightwing felt a pang of emotion. He realized he missed being on Bludhaven's police force more than he ever could have imagined. Lost in his thoughts, he ignored the rain as it began to pellet down on him. After a few moments he felt, rather than heard, someone behind him.

"I should have known you would have it all under control." Nightwing stated not turning around.

"And I should have known youse would have my back." Batman answered still speaking in Malone's voice.

As Nightwing stood and prepared his jump line Batman searched for the right thing to say. Something to make a difference in Nightwing's mood and mind set. He knew the younger man was blaming himself for the carnage that Blockbuster had brought about at Nightwing's expense. Lives had been lost in an attempt to bring the young hero to his knees. Batman felt his job as Nightwing's father was to make sure that the easygoing gypsy spirit that Nightwing possessed survived the fall out of Blockbuster's vendetta. It was the most challenging job ever presented to Batman but it also had the potential to reap the biggest benefits.

"Where are you headed?" Batman asked seconds before Nightwing was about to disappear into the night.

"Bludhaven. I have unfinished business there..." Nightwing growled. He looked to Batman to be exhausted but there was a fire in him that screamed he wasn't beaten yet. Batman found himself admiring that.

"I could use your help _here_ tonight..." Batman interjected, asking without actually asking. Nightwing wondered how he did that...

Nightwing stood quietly considering his options. Every fiber of his being wanted to go kick bad guy butt until he was too exhausted to kick anymore. Truth was he was already almost completely to that point. He was tired. Damn tired. And what was worse in his eyes was knowing that Batman knew it.

"Whatcha got big guy?" Nightwing asked wearily.

"I promised Agent A that I would bring you in tonight for a good meal, a long bath, and some much needed sleep. If I fail in my mission he will undoubtedly make my life utterly miserable. I could really use your help here. You're a bit too big for me to drag home..."

Nightwing found himself touched by Batman's lame attempt to help. Whenever Bruce wanted Dick to do something he always blamed Alfred. It was predictable and yet comforting at the same time.

"Well I guess I can't just leave you to the wrath of Agent A..." Nightwing commented with mock sympathy. Without another word the two fired off their jump lines, headed for home.


End file.
